Kratos
by Flames Of Ifreet
Summary: A year after the TOS gang saves the world Lloyd realizes how much he misses Kratos and how unfair it is that he must live a life on lonliness and goes on a quest with his old companions to save him


Chapter 1

Lloyd stared blankly at the open skies. It had been a year since him and the rest had defeated Mithos and also a year since Kratos left throwing all the exspheres and cruxis crystals into space. Colette saw Lloyd standing by The Great Karlahn Tree which had been renamed Aurion Tree in memory of Kratos.. his father. She came to comfort him. Lloyd then started to cry and couldn't help but have his wings come out. Colette stared as his eyes filled with tears.

Noishe ran up to Lloyd. Noishe and one of his swords were the only memento he has of his fathers. Lloyd drew his material blade and merged them to make the eternal sword. He put the blade above his head as it glimmered into the moon. He felt unbelievable power surge throughout him. He tried his hardest to go to Derris karlhan but it failed. If only he could figure out how his legendary blade would work.

Zelos came sneaking up on them figuring they'd be asleep so late and do... stuff to Colette. Colette still having angel senses threw a chakram at him figuring he was a thief. "What happened?" Lloyd said quickly. "Someone was coming so I hit them.." Colette said. They then ran and Colette accidentally fell and punched Zelos. "HEY!" Zelos screamed, "What was that for?"  
"Sorry!" Colette said totally unaware of what Zelos was trying to do. "What are you doing Zelos?" Lloyd ask suspecting he was going to kiss her in her sleep or something. "uh uh nothing!" Zelos said seeing they weren't buying it he confessed." I was trying too (eye roll) You know."

"Hey Lloyd what's wrong are you crying?" Zelos asked seeing his watery eyes. "What for, Colette dump you or someth...ooooo" he said realizing it had been a year. "Sorry Lloyd." He said. He was kinda depressed about it too. "Lets get some sleep." Lloyd said. "I'll do the night watch." He then watched the others go to sleep and sat on the edge of the lake thinking of Kratos and his mother. He thought he hadn't given anything too Kratos the day he left but then remember the special key crest he made. To give him emotions and let him age again for the first time in 4000 years. Lloyd sat there thinking of Kratos and his mother Anna, till sunrise when he saw a floating land in front of the sun. He knew it wasn't the land of half elves, Exire and thought it was Deriss Kharlan but he knew it was to far to fly or warp there His eyes watered again as he went to sleep.

"Dad...DAD!" where are you?" Lloyd said. He was in some black abbyss. "Where am I and and where's Kratos and the rest of them?" Lloyd started to run. He stopped as all the desians and members of Cruxis he had killed were in front of him. They all drew there weapons. There were three people amongst them who have been Lloyds friends. Yuan Botta and Kratos. Lloyd couldn't wouldn't kill them. He then drew his swords. They glimmered in shades of blue and red never before seen. "RAGING PHOENIX!" Lloyd called unable to control himself. Flames encircled him everywhere. Then they launched out in a demon fang patter and from within him a blue lion that looked like it lived in the sea and a yellow tiger with wings flew form within him killing everyone he wanted them to. He then merged his swords into the eternal sword and his wings came. He shot blades from his wings and judgment along with a mega sword beam. He killed them all except his three friends who were so close to death. They could nearly feal there spirits leaving them. "LLOYD YOU BETRAYED US!" they chanted. "DIE DIE DIE!" "No I wont! I wont die!" he said. He ran farther and farther and then...He awoke that world of eternal darkness was all a dream but what did it mean?

He slowly rose and looked around all the grass was burnt to a crisp.. Did he attack while sleeping? He looked at Noishe who was by his side the whole time was totally unharmed. Maybe protozoans had defense against angel skills? .Lloyd looked at the sun what seemed like an eternity of sleep and dreams was only 5 minutes. There was so much going on inside of Lloyd that he couldn't tell anyone not even Colette.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd cried stunning the sea dragon. He slashed away while Colette was preparing to use her skill. The sea dragon bashed Lloyd and was about to finish him when Colette called ""Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel feathers!" The force blew him into the lake but he came right back. The seadragon then shot a bolt of water at them knocking them out they were defenseless when they heard..."I call upon thee of the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder...INDIGNATION!" A ball of lighting hovered above the seadragon and exploded killing it. "Genis! Raine!" Lloyd and Colette said as Raine walked by Genis. Regal and Presea ran eagerly to see there friends. "Presea!" Genis said. Even after not seeing her for a year he still had the same love for her. "Hey. I missed you soo much!" she said running up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi guys!" Sheena said panting with Zelos running close behind panting also.

"Why are you guys panting?" Lloyd asked in a kinda grossed out voice. "About 10 starfish attacked us!" Zelos said kinda angered. Everyone laughed. "Man I'm hungry!" Lloyd said. "I'll cook!" Genis said. After about an hour Genis came out with a huge cake. "Its to celebrate our 1 year anniversary of saving the world!" "So how was your efforts too stop discrimination against half elves?" Regal asked. "Good." said Raine. "We found a lot of ruins never before seen." Noishe started to whimper. "What's wrong boy?" Lloyd asked. Then a golden light surrounded Noishe as he floated 10 feet into the sky. "NOISHE!" Lloyd screamed worrying about him. Noishe meant the world to him and loosing him would be an unbearable pain almost as bad as loosing Colette. "Lloyd I think he is turning into a human." Raine said. Then the light grew so intense noone could see when the light burst and it looked as if it was raining gold. In the midst of it all a boy about Lloyds age floated down. He had light green hair and deep green eyes. He had a white jacket much like the one Mithos had, and he wore blue pants.

"Noishe!" Lloyd said not sure if that was really his pet...his lifelong friend. "Yes." said Noishe." I guess it was true you really are a protozoan." Lloyd said sadly knowing he had to guard Noishe with his life for he was the last protozoan alive. "Don't think that Lloyd!" Noishe said. "There are plenty of Protoazoan's they are still in there first form of life." "Ok" Lloyd said sighing with relief. " Will you fight alongside us like protozoans did 400 years ago?" Genis asked eagerly. "Of course!... as soon as I find a weapon I like" The group laughed. "We should get some sleep." Regal said and gently laid down. They all said there goodnights. Right before Lloyd shut his eyes to go to sleep he whispered "Goodnight...Kratos.." and went to sleep.  
"Here try fighting with your hands!" Regal demonstrated on a dummy but Noishe couldn't do it. Nothing seemed too work. "Lets try bows and arrows and maces see if they work." Raine said. Noishe tried, Noishe failed. "Ho well we'll find something eventually." Noishe said starting to walk away when he fell. "Looks like we have another Colette on our hands." Lloyd and Genis said. "Is this what I tripped over?" Noishe said ignoring there comment. It was a staff glowing gold and at the tip it had a crystal ball with spikes spinning around it magically connected. Then the spikes went to the top and made 1 huge spike. The weapon felt so warm too Noishe so familiar. "This this was meant for me! I know it!" Noishe said happily.

Then that instant Gnome appeared. "Heyheyhey... who found my legendary weapon?"Gnome asked. "I found it and it's mine!" Noishe said angered by the fact someone wanted his weapon. "Hey dont get so fighsty" Gnome said. "Thats a weapon i once used in combat I get my power from it...I'll let you have it. After all that is the only way to save Kratos." "WHAT!"Lloyd said eagerely wanting to learn how to save his father... his only blood family member alive. "Well you see when all of the summon spirits weapons have been gathered you can use them to do well just about anything." "I guess were all going to find the weapons in order to save Kratos" Lloyd said to himself.

"Say Collette...when did you get your new outfit?" Genis asked a little before dinner,"Ive been wondernig just never asked." Her outfit used to be blue pants with a white jacket..Now it was a denim blue skirt and white tangtop."Well I got it a few months ago the old one was so stuffy."

"Hey guys let me cook dinner!" Raine said, "Genis has been helping me im alot better!" "Fine my beauiful Crimson rose!" Zelos said all goo goo eyed. "Guys a year and one day ago we beat Mithos and saved the world but lost a dear freind. Kratos. Because of him we could save the world and I'm gunna save him from living a life of lonliness on Derris Kharlan." Lloyd announced interrupting Zelos. "I'll come too" Noishe, Colette, Genis, and Raine all said. "Im coming too! " the rest said. "Lets get some sleep first (yawn) im exhausted!"Presea said. So they all laid down after dinner and went to sleep.

"Corinne Corinne?" Sheena said. She was in lighiting temple looking for corrine."No he truly is dead" Sheena said starting to cry. "Sheena I'm still alive in Verius, it might not be me exactly but its me."Corrine said but he was nowhere to be seen."Where are you? Corinne?" Sheena said and then a puff of smoke was behind her and she awoke saying."I gotta save Corinne!" Everyone was up when she awoke. "Guys we have to save Corrine. I dont care that Verius said he wouldn't be a summon spirit for us I'll force him to!" So the group went to Martel temple by Iselia. They ran through the building right to where the met Verius the spirit of heart. They walked through that final corridor and he emerged. "I shall not be used by a mortal!" Verius said his voice booming throughout the temple. "I am Sheena I ask that though establish a pact with me." "I SAID I WILL NOT BE USED BY A MORTAL! But if you manage to beat me i might let you use my power!." Lloyd Presea Sheena and Collette ran into the fray bracing themselves for the long fight ahead.

"SONIC SWORD RAIN!" Lloyd cried out. striking the enemy with his blade 10 times and then doin 1 mega slash."Arrgh NOTHINGS WORKING!" Lloyd screamed. The shadowy being launched a ball of swirling shades of black and purple right at Lloyd."GUARDIAN!" Lloyd cried out but the blast went through it. and Lloyd got knocked out,"ANGEL FEATHERS!" Collette said a bit late to help Lloyd who was out cold. "No Lloyd!" She cried to him ."SACRIFICE!" Collette than floated in the air white light came fromwithin her and fireworks flew everywhere she hoped to heal Lloyd Presea and Sheena but it didnt work, she did little damage to the monster but knocked herself out. She gently decended down onto Lloyd where there exspheres connected. The strongest cruxis crystal and strongest exsphere now touching for the first time... They were warped into a world of eternal darkness. There they found Lloyds mothers soul. "MOM!" Lloyd cried out running up to hug her he wanted to feel her warm embrace jus one more time... but he couldnt. "LLOYD HELP ME" she said in a voice so empty hearted, "YOU MUST DESTROY THE BEING WITHIN THIS EXSPHERE... VERIUS' TRUE FORM. THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO KILL HIM BUT I CANNOT SAY." and before anyone could make a comment a huge monster. Black and purple like the one they faced in Welgaia. It was about 5 times stornger then all of them combined. Lloyd worried how long it would take to find the true weakness. But before he could think "VOID!" the creature called encasing Colette in a black cascading whirlwind. Then he launched a shadow bomb at her and she fainted."COLLETTE NO!" Lloyd cried a little worrying if she was gone for good. The girl he loved since he set eyes on her gone forever? He'd have to live his life through without a meaning no motivation...nothing! He ran up to her ignoring the monster she was still breathing as he held her in his arms. "Colette dont die! I've lost too many people who were valuable to me I don't know what I'd do without you." but before Colette could answer an arrow.. a black arrow filled with hate hit Lloyd in the back and he fell on top of Colette and his lips touched her. An immense light appeared between them and the monster died.Right when he disingrated Lloyd fell to the side of Colette and awoke along with Colette. "YOU DID IT!" Anna, Lloyds mom said. "NOW YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE THE REAL VERIUS AS AN ALLY. THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THAT BEING WAS FOR 2 TOO KISS AND YOU DID! BUT NOW I MUST GO TO MY ETERNAL REST IM GLAD I COULD SEE YOU LLOYD...AND TELL DIRK AND KRATOS TO TAKE CARE.." and Anna disingrated and Lloyd cried a little. "Thank you Lloyd.Your amazing!" Collette said and with that they were warped to the world they were used to and out of the exsphere.

"Lloyd? Colette?" Sheena said staring at her unconscious comrades as she awoke. "Ohh no please be okay! Zelos get Raine to help NOW! Genis help Regal with Presea! Dammit i hope there alright." Then Lloyd and Collette both started to wake just before Raine got there."Lloyd did you have a dream of..of Anna?" Colette asked."That was no dream our soles were transported into the exspheres!" Lloyd replied. "Good there all right!" Sheena said sighing with relief when Raine got there. But before Raine did anything Lloyd and Colette regained consiousness "I wish Kratos was there too see Anna just one last time before she dissapeared from the expsphere" Lloyd said, "Me too" Collete replied" "Sheena make your vow." Verius..the real Verius said. He looked the same but he spoke with such a gentle tone.. "I want to help save a dear freind and in order to do that you must lend me my power. Otherwise he'll live a life of eternal lonliness. Lend me thy power!" Then Verius went inside of Sheena like all the other spirits, and then something happened. A light gleamed down from the ceiling onto the pedestal in which Verius had slept Sparkles of a rainbow of colors were everywhere and then the disinegrated to show Corinne. "Corrine? Is that you?" "Yes sheena! by having Verius and all the other spirits I have left Verius body and returned to my own self and i can help you again!" Corrine said hopping on his lifelong friends shoulder."Corinne i wont let anyone create artificial summon spirits so none suffer like you." "Welcome back Corinne. Now lets go save Kratos!" Lloyd said quickly and eagerly "And how do we do that smarty?" Genis said in a sarcastic tone. "Well uhh I dont know exactly but Ill find a way! Well lets get some sleep! im exhausted" Lloyd said and yawned and laid down. Thus there story started as they searched for a friend...


End file.
